


Just One Night with You

by Gaylagher



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher
Summary: i'm gonna go sleep gnsuggest one-shots for me to do- Gaylagher





	Just One Night with You

 “Ay,” Ian called, “when’s the last time we went on a date? Like.. a date-date.” Mickey was sitting on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels while Ian made dinner.

“When did you decide to adopt Yevgeny?” Mickey inquired, eyes glued on the screen. “You’re the one that gets fucking paranoid with leaving the kids alone.” Mickey was reluctant on leaving their three kids alone for too long as well—the mere thought of it makes his stomach flip uncomfortably.

“We should go on a date,” Ian declared.

“Yeah? Who’s gonna babysit the little shits?” Mickey groused, “face it. We’re not going on a date anytime soon.” Ian frowned at his boyfriend’s pessimism. Mickey was itching to go out with Ian, have a night to themselves, maybe even fuck in a hotel room, but with Ian’s mistrusting tendencies and Mickey’s cynical self, it was a no-go.

Ian, however, was lost in thought. “What if..?”

“What if what?” Mickey asked, reluctantly peeling his eyes away from the screen to look at his boyfriend. However, his boyfriend didn’t take notice of Mickey’s question. Mickey huffed in frustration and threw a couch cushion at his boyfriend’s head. Much to Mickey’s chagrin the pillow narrowly missed Ian’s head.

“Jesus!” Ian exclaimed, “what?”

“Finish your fucking sentence,” Mickey stated coolly. Ian picked up the cushion and threw it at Mickey’s head. Fortunately for Ian it landed squarely on Mickey’s head. “Asshole.”

“We could leave Yevgeny with the children,” Ian replied, a huge grin on his face—because he found the cushion hitting Mickey’s head oh-so hilarious. “But.. he might burn the place down. Never mind.” He looked disheartened, which had set a dull ache in Mickey’s chest. Ian had made Mickey’s heart his home years ago, and ever since then Mickey strived at putting a smile on his boyfriend’s freckled face, because it hurt him too much to see Ian upset. Ian deserved everything good in this world.

“Tell you what,” Mickey said, taking long strides towards his seemingly dejected boyfriend. “I’ll make reservations at a fancy fucking restaurant. Book a hotel room, so we can have a night to ourselves.” He planted a brisk kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “And I’ll tell Yev to be extra careful.”

“Really?” Ian asked, his beautiful face brightening up slowly. Despite himself, Mickey smiled.

“Really,” he confirmed. _God, I am whipped for this man._

So, later that night, Mickey was talking to Yevgeny about it. “If you don’t burn this house down, we’ll get you something,” Mickey promised.

“Like.. a puppy?” Yevgeny asked, his green eyes brightening.

“Sure,” Mickey sighed. He totally couldn’t wait to fucking potty-train a four-legged clingy creature. Totally.

The things he did for love.

 

***************

“Call us if anything goes wrong,” Ian reminded Yevgeny for the umpteenth time. Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian kissed and hugged their children, like it was the last time he’s gonna see them.

“I know,” Yevgeny said, “I will. I'm 13, I'll be able to take care of 'em.”

“They’ll be fine,” Mickey assured Ian, “won’t you?” He turned his head to look at Yevgeny.

“Yes, we will,” Yevgeny answered, nodding enthusiastically. “They’re in good hands.” Mickey tousled Yevgeny’s blond hair as he turned to look at Ian. Ian had worry etched onto his perfect features. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t worried himself but Yevgeny will give his left fucking kidney to get a puppy. Also, the eagerness of fucking Ian and being as loud as he wanted overpowered the worry, selfishly enough.

“You sure?” Ian inquired.

“Yes, yes, let’s go,” Mickey said and urged Ian out.

“Can’t believe we’re gonna go on a date again,” Ian confessed.

“About fucking time, right?” Mickey inquired as both men walked to the L. They didn’t hold hands; Mickey wasn’t comfortable with PDA. He still had internal battles with himself and his sexuality on the daily. Terry had drilled into his head that being gay was wrong for as long as he could remember, and that shit was a lot to recover from. Luckily, Ian understood.

Tonight, however, that was going to change.

Mickey’s knuckles tentatively brushed Ian’s pallid ones as they sat on the L, eyes scanning for anyone that could’ve caught the slight action. Ian snapped his head to look at Mickey, emerald eyes wide with surprise. He did grasp Mickey’s hand, and laced his fingers through Mickey’s. Mickey’s skin was clammy against Ian’s, but that didn’t faze Ian in the slightest. Ian, being Ian, had to push it a bit further.

“Can we kiss?”

“Not there yet, Firecrotch,” Mickey stated.

“Okay.” And so, both men sat there and held hands, fully aware of the electricity that the small action had provided for them. They held hands while getting off the L and arriving at the destination.

The receptionist was a lanky woman with short, dark hair falling onto caramel skin and bright hazel eyes. She greeted them warmly, rosy lips spreading into a warm smile. “Reservation for Mickey Milkovich,” Mickey said, and she checked her notebook before nodding.

“Sylvia will take you to your table,” she replied. Mickey nodded and followed Sylvia—a petite woman with tattoos littering her skin and icy blue eyes, one side of her head shaven.

Ian eyed the swanky restaurant cautiously as they sat down, a question forming on the tip of his tongue.

“Don’t worry about the money,” Mickey stated, “I got it all covered.” Ian decided to take his word for it. They were tight on money but this night was about Mickey spoiling his man.

Sylvia appeared after a while, with a plastered smile on her face. “Are you two ready to order?”

“I am if you are,” Mickey answered, eyes locked on Ian’s emerald ones.

“Yeah,” Ian said, “I’ll have the, uh.. Bruschetta and Pen Cove Mussels.”

“I’ll have steak,” Mickey said, “rare. And I’ll have the Bruschetta as well.”

“Cool,” Sylvia said, jotting that down on her notepad, “and what drinks will you have?”

“Coke, I guess,” Mickey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Water,” Ian answered when Sylvia’s eyes landed on Ian.

“Sparkling or still water?”

“Still,” Ian replied.

“Your food will be with you shortly,” Sylvia smiled at both men before walking away.

 

***************

As soon as Mickey and Ian had walked into their hotel room, Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and kissed him vehemently. The kiss was all tongue, Ian letting out small moans. Both men hastily tore each other’s clothes off before clumsily walking over to the bed.

“You’re so good to me,” Ian mumbled before attaching his lips to Mickey’s neck, licking and nibbling at the soft skin. “Gotta make my man feel fucking good.” He trailed kisses down to Mickey’s nipple and licked at it, the raven-haired man a mess of moans. He kissed his way downwards, before getting to Mickey’s cock and licking the slit. Ian took his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth, bobbing his head while tattooed fingers tangled themselves in red tresses. Ian pulled off with a pop before lifting his boyfriend’s hips and licking from Mickey’s balls to his hole. Mickey was in sexual bliss as Ian narrowed his tongue and slipped his tongue inside Mickey’s hole, slowly opening Mickey up. Ian pulled away as he opened the packet of lube, and wet his long fingers with it, slipping a digit inside Mickey.

Mickey gasped, as Ian made quick work of opening him up. “I’m good,” Mickey stated, craving for Ian’s cock inside him. Ian coated his dick with lube before lining it up with Mickey’s hole. “Fuck hurry—” Mickey cried out as Ian thrust in, as Ian relentlessly fucked Mickey, bottoming out.

He missed how Ian filled him up, how Ian’s lips attached themselves on any piece of skin he could attach them to. “You take my cock so fucking well, baby,” Ian complimented before attaching his lips to Mickey’s full pair the kiss being uncoordinated.

Ian angled his hips to hit Mickey’s prostate, and Mickey’s moans gradually got louder as he got closer to his climax. Soon enough, Ian shot his load inside Mickey and Mickey came all over Ian. Ian rolled beside him, both men exhausted from the sex.

“Goddamn, Gallagher,” Mickey breathed, “I gotta remember to take you out more often.” Mickey got a breathy laugh from Ian in return.

 

***************

“I like that one,” Yevgeny pointed to a beagle. It was tiny, with slightly droopy ears and big brown eyes. Mickey had let Yevgeny interact with said puppy, and watched the puppy wag its tiny tail at the sight of Yev.

“When do you want to go out next time?” Mickey asked.

“We just got back from the last one,” Ian replied.

“So? We’ll have to plan in advance,” Mickey said.

“Dad let’s take this one home!” Yevgeny exclaimed. And so they did. Yevgeny was chattering away with the beagle—as if it could fucking understand—while Mickey and Ian held hands and talked lowly. They had gotten stares which Mickey was uncomfortable about. But for most of the time, people minded their business.

The new addition to the family wasn’t as bad as Mickey planned it would be. Hell, Mickey had gotten attached to the beagle—whose name was Spot—but he’d never vocally admit that.

Ian and Mickey would go out more often, and then they’d fuck like it was their last day on Earth. Mickey was sore most of the time, but it was due to Ian’s relentless fucking. Mickey would cherish his nights with Ian, as they held hands and kissed publicly.

If only Terry could see him now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go sleep gn
> 
> suggest one-shots for me to do
> 
> \- Gaylagher


End file.
